The invention relates to a planar antenna array in a radar sensor for detecting objects in the vicinity of a motor vehicle, with a multitude of microstrip feeder lines and a multitude of coupling slots for emitting microwave energy into open space.
The patent application EP 0685 930 A1 has already disclosed a radar sensor with a mount that is attached to a vehicle in order, for example, to determine the distance and relative speed of a vehicle driving forward. The radar sensor described therein contains an oscillator, a mixer, an amplifier, an antenna array for sending and receiving microwave radiation, and a receiver with evaluation electronics. An advantageous housing for a radar sensor of this kind has been disclosed, for example, by the patent application DE 199 04 303 A1.